


Big Hero 6: Transhumanism

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Cousins, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: A girl was kidnapped from her home and turned into a Cyborg. Having no memory of her previous life, she was rescued and taken to the household of the Hamadas. As time passed, she grew up not knowing of her past, until she and the Big Hero 6 team run into more "Posthumans". Will Tomomi learn of her past and learn what it means to be above normal humans?





	Big Hero 6: Transhumanism

Transhumanism. Essentially, it is a process when humans can increase their intellectual, physical, and psychological conditions by use of technology. It can be achieved in various ways; either by transferring a consciousness to a computer, replacing organs and limbs with artificial counterparts, genetic engineering, or even fusing organic material with mechanical implants. The last part however, was never really tested on, due to risks of death on injuries during operations or test runs.

However, that trend will soon change for the better…

* * *

There was a large house located just on the outside on the city. There lived a family of three; a 34 year old man of Japanese descent going by the name of Maro Ackerman, a 32 year old woman of Chinese descent named Shu Ackerman, and a little 3 year old girl they named Tomomi Ackerman. The family actually have an interesting backstory with the city itself; the father is known to be the founder and Co-CEO of a company called  _ **Auto Tech**_ ; a company that invents machinery to do work for humans. It has gained a bit of controversy, since this would mean employees would be laid off; but in Maro's mind, it will be "For the Greater Good".

That evening, Maro and Shu were finishing up dinner of sushi and calamari, while Tomomi was out in the front yard, playing by herself with her soccer ball. She was smiling to herself, enjoying the adrenaline and excitement with kicking her soccer ball around. Maro looked outside and gave a slight smile. Shu looked at him with a shy smile. "I think you should go outside and watch over her." She suggested. Maro looked at her with a smile. "I wouldn't worry; we've got tall fences in the front in case, and in case she goes too far, the alarms will let us know." He replied. Shu looked in worry, but she nodded.

Tomomi meanwhile, was still having fun with her ball, kicking it around. "I'm a winner." She said, smiling to herself happily.

Tomomi soon lifted her left leg and gave the ball a hard kick. The ball flew across the yard and began to roll across the grass, towards the fences. Tomomi ran towards the ball, intending to retrieve it. The ball continued to roll towards the fence, eventually stopping at the doorway. Tomomi smiled as she reached down to try and get it, when something caught her eye.

Standing on the other side of the window, there stood a 24 year old woman of Cuacasian descent with short red hair going down to her neck, and she was wearing a white business suit and a small necklace. Behind her was a white, impressive looking Suzuki Ciaz. She was looking at Tomomi with a warm smile, her green eyes briefly stunning the girl.

"Hi there, Tomomi." She said a sweet tone in her voice. Tomomi looked at her, and gave a smile. "Hello…who awe you?" she asked, suspicion growing in her face. The woman smiled again and knelt down to her height. "I'm a friendly person. There's no need to be scared." She said softly, a warm smile accompanying her face. Tomomi kept a suspicious look, not trusting the woman.

Emilia then pouted. "Aww, come on, sweetie. You don't want to be friends with me?" she asked. Tomomi shook her head. "Sowwey." She said, unable to say her "R's" correctly. Emilia then looked down and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry for you, sweetie. I thought I was going to take you to a place where you'll have special powers." She said, before she stood up and began to walk away.

Then, Tomomi gasped and looked at her. "Powews?" she asked. Emilia nodded. "Yep. But…hey, it's okay. If you don't want to want to have amazing powers and live forever, then that's okay." she said as she continued walking away. Tomomi then reached out for her.

"Wait, come back! I want to talk to you!" she pleaded. Emilia stopped, and turned back. "Really? You want to talk to me about this?" she asked, growing a smile. Tomomi smiled with a rapid nod. Emilia chuckled softly as she then approached the cage and knelt back down to her height.

"What can you do to make me live fowevah?" Tomomi asked cheerfully. Emilia giggled. "I want you to come with me to my lab. My workers will help you give you amazing powers no other human beforehand will ever have the chance to get." She explained. Tomomi's eyes grew wide and her smile broadened. "Wow…" she said. Emilia nodded.

"Yes." She said. Then, she grabbed her hands and cupped them. Her face then grew serious, which made Tomomi concerned. "You see; there's been an issue going on around the world, especially in San Fransokyo. Do you know of the ever-increasing worry of thinking robots ruling over us?" she asked. Tomomi nodded. Emilia then said, "Well, my workers and I are planning on solving that issue. We have the technology to mix humans and machines together to make us stronger and before than before."

Tomomi's eyes grew in shock. "Wow…weally?" she asked. Emilia nodded with a chuckle. "Yes. If you come with me, my workers and I will help make you be a perfect little girl." She assured.

Tomomi gasped and gave a wide smile, before she nodded. "Can I go with you?" she asked. Emilia nodded. "Yes, of course. Just let me open the door, okay?" she asked. Tomomi nodded, before she heard Emilia gasp silently, and she looked at her.

"Also…can you keep this quiet? I want to surprise your father. He'll be so happy." She cooed softly. Tomomi nodded with a giggle, which made Emilia smile warmly. Tomomi then asked, "Can I open the gate for you?"

Emilia shook her head. "I can get inside just fine." She said as she stood up, and pulled something out of her pocket. She looked at a keypad in the gateway, and inserted her flash drive inside.

Emilia then quickly tapped in several buttons, and grew a smile. Tomomi looked at her in admiration. "You type fast." She said. Emilia just giggled and nodded. "I'm an experienced computer worker." She said with a wink. Tomomi giggled as Emilia types away.

Then, after a series of small beeps, the lock to the gate opened and Emilia opened the gate. Tomomi giggled again as Emilia approached her, before the latter pulled out from her pocket a bottle of water.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked. Tomomi pondered for a moment, and then nodded. Emilia then nodded as she opened the water. "Don't take too much; chances are, you won't be getting too much water in the time you'll be in my lab." She instructed. Tomomi gave a confused look. "Weally?" she asked.

Emilia nodded. Then she held the bottle for her, pulled Tomomi close to her and pulled the bottle closer to her. "I'll let you drink a bit. I'll tell you when enough is enough, okay?" she asked. Tomomi nodded, before Emilia gestured the water bottle to her mouth, and the little girl began to drink it.

After a few gulps, Emilia then said, "Okay, that's enough." Tomomi pulled back, and Emilia closed the water bottle. Tomomi sighed in content, as she then looked at Emilia. Then, immediately, she began to feel dizzy.

Emilia looked at her in confusion. "Are…are you okay?" she asked. Tomomi groaned a bit as she grasped her own forehead. "I'm…I'm feeling tired." She whined. Emilia looked at her, and grew another smile.

But this smile wasn't warm and caring; it was something akin to a predator before it pounces on its prey. "Shh…don't worry, darling. You'll be fine." She hissed venomously. Tomomi couldn't tell that she was in danger. Instead, she got on her knees, and mumbled, "I want to go to bed…please let me…lee…"

Emilia then caressed her cheek. "Shhh…don't worry. With my new and personal anesthesia, it will keep you asleep indefinitely if I want." She began. Shen then leaned into her ear again and whispered venomously, "You'll never wake up again until I give the order too."

Tomomi couldn't reply, as she was too drugged up to come up with a reply. Suddenly, Tomomi began to lean back onto the ground. Emilia was quick to grab her before she could fall into the ground.

Emilia smirked evilly, looking at the unconscious body of Tomomi. After laughing, she then picked her up and began to carry her bridal style to her car. She got out her keys, unlocked the car, and opened the back door.

Emilia gently sat Tomomi on the back chair, placed a seatbelt on, and looked at her. She then placed a hand on her cheek and moved a strand of black hair out of her eye's way. "You look beautiful as it is, honey. But when I'm done with you…you'll be perfect…minus the memory of you being with that disgusting man you call a father." She said, the last part she added with a venomous tone. Then she calmed herself down and smiled.

"This will be for the Greater Good of all mankind." She said, before she leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek like a mother would to her own child, before she closed the door, and walked up to the driver's seat.

Once she got in, she started the car, and looked back at the house. She sneered in disgust. "Not even a little bit concerned that your security systems are down, and your daughter is about to go missing? Hmph…what an idiot." she said as she started the car and began to drove away. "That's what happens when you rely on technology to do  _everything_  for your lazy ass." She finished, before she drove away from the car, leaving the neighborhood as quickly and mysteriously as she disappeared.

And neither of the parents suspected a thing…idiots…

* * *

Emilia's car drove alongside the highway, and into the city of San Fransokyo. The bright, futuristic-looking city made Emilia smile with pride. She loved being a major face in the city she was born and raised in. Such a thought made her prideful…if a little bit arrogant as well.

Emilia drove alongside the city, until she arrived in the Bayview area of San Fransokyo, overlooking the San Fransokyo Bay Area. She continued driving on and on until she arrived at a large building.

The building was built to be around 80 meters tall to the tip of its roof, and the left side resembled the bow of a large ship. It was white in coloring, and it had windows overlooking the city outside. In front of it is a logo, read;

_**Trans-Research Inc.** _

Emilia smiled; she was the founder and CEO of this company.  _ **Trans-Research Inc.**_ is brought into existence by her to help combat and quell the fear of machines overlooking mankind. How, might you ask?

Simple; by enhancing the physical, mental, emotional and overall physiological conditions of humanity. The company has done this privately; this was approved and funded by the Government at Emilia's request, promising them powerful super-soldiers.

As mentioned before; there are various ways to do so; but one of the company's preferred ways, is creating a Cyborg. For those who don't know, Cyborgs are organisms fused with biomechatronic implants. In pop culture, cyborgs appear visibly mechanical, or are almost indistinguishable from humans.

Now you're probably wondering; how could that be possible? Machines and organic matter are different things; they can't possibly mold together well.

Well, Emilia has found a way…

Anyways, Emilia entered through the gates after she pulled out her ID card, parked in her favorite spot; a parking place overlooking the waters, and pulled out the unconscious girl, before she began walking towards the entrance.

Once she got there, she approached the front desk where a middle aged man of African American descent was sitting, looking at something in the computer. Emilia approached him and cleared her throat. The man looked at her, and gasped slightly in her presence, before he straightened himself out.

"Um, boss! I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon! Um…did you find anything of…interest?" he asked shyly. Emilia nodded, before she gestured the girl's body to him. "Take this one to the lab. She's a very special subject for us." She said with a smile. The man nodded as he was given the child, whom he placed into a nearby seat. As the man began to type something in, he asked, "What happened with her?"

"That poor girl was in a coma when I found her. Her parents were neglectful; having to rely on that stupid  _ **Auto Tech**_  company and their robots to keep an eye on her. But when I found her, they didn't even acknowledge her condition. I had to act, of course. Wouldn't want to leave the little girl dying, now would we?" she said, with an innocent smirk. The man looked at her, unsure.

"But shouldn't we inform the police?" he suggested. Emilia sighed in frustration before she glared at him. "Just get her to the lab. Otherwise, your paycheck will be cut in half." She threatened. The man gasped and nodded at her tone. "Understood, ma'am." He replied before he typed something away. Emilia nodded as she then walked away, back to her office.

* * *

Later, in her office, Emilia was looking over some files of Tomomi. There weren't that many, since she was a little girl; but she did find her birth certificate, and medical records. She nodded in understanding, before she typed something down.

In the screen, there is a loading icon, which appeared for only a few seconds, before it, along with the certificate and medical records were deleted. Emilia smirked evilly. "I'm so glad this company has access to the citizens' files. With their files and identity gone; it's as if they never existed…" she said to herself.

She then leaned back and sighed in relief; her plan for revenge has been complete. She then looked up in the ceiling, and smirked, imagining if Maro was looking down at her with a horrified look. "This is what happens when you fired my daughter from your job…you took her away from me, I'll take away something  _you_  love…Hehehehe….hahahaha!" she laughed evilly, as she spun her chair around in victory.

As for the girl, Tomomi Ackerman…well, let's say things get interesting with her in the future…

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone, superkoola here.**

**For this story…well, I've always wondered why there weren't any story with Big Hero 6 and Transhumanism. That sounds like an interesting idea, and as unlikely as it is, I hope its at least brought upon in the TV series' second season.**

**As for the idea of Transhumanism; I've always found that idea interesting to say the least. The idea that we can use technology, so we can become more perfect than we already are (which is not really,) it sounds interesting to me. And the fact that there are multiple ways methods of Transhumanism opens more possibilities! What do YOU think of Transhumanism?**

**That's all I have to say for now; hope you enjoy it and see you all next time!**

**Edit: Something I should mention is that another inspiration for this story is a series of videos from YouTube; Thomas the Tank Engine: Shed 17, and Project G-1 by Paul's Vids.**


End file.
